LA MOLLEJA
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: Para algunos sonara estupido. Pero el amor siempre es así de raro. Uno nunca sabe de quien se puede llegar a enamorar. Itachi pensó que quedarse solo seria la mejor opción. Que mal que alguien no pensaba igual. Parodia Itallina. Estoy loca, lo se También abra SASUNARU.


Este Fanfic no tiene sentido ni esplicacion lógica. Lo hice porque XP porque quiero saber si mi sentido del humor es del agrado de ustedes. Habrá mención de Sasunaru.

Disfruten.

En esta historia, Itachi sigue vivo. Sasuke nunca se fue de la aldea, y Naruto... es muy feliz xD

.

 **LA MOLLEJA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Caminaba cerca de la orilla del lago. El día era estupendo para entrenar un poco por el bosque. Lastima que su hermano menor estuviera en una misión. Una semana completa y apenas había pasado dos dias. Lo hechaba de menos. Con su equipo de entrenamiento, kunai's y shiriken's se preparaba para otra jornada de duro entrenamiento. Después de todo, no en balde era capitan Anbu. Sus metas se habían cumplido. Tenia una casa cerca de los habitantes de la hoja en la residencia de los Uchiha, quienes vivían pacíficamente, gracias al Minato Namikaze, actual hokage de konoha. Ahora bien, sus padres fallecieron en el ataque del zorro de nueve colas. Fue un golpe duro, siendo que Itachi solo era un niño, y debía hacerse cargo el solo de su hermano. Que aún era un bebe. No obstante, las cosas dejaron de ser difíciles. Superaron obstáculos, dejaron de ser niños, pasaron por varias misiones, enfrentando a los enemigos, aprendiendo nuevas lecciones cada día. Valorando a muchas personas. Sobretodo él. Amaba a Sasuke. Era el único familiar que le quedaba. Shisui había muerto y su familia también. Los demás miembros del clan no eran muy cercanos. Se podria decir que solo lo trataban por su pocision de capitán Anbu, y porque alguna vez fue hijo del lider de la policia de la aldea se la hoja.

Blandio el kunai en uno de los troncos que estaban a diez metros de distancia, dándole justo en el centro de la corteza. Algunas hojas empezaron a caer al suelo por el impacto del armamento ninja.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces. Las cosas no podían estar mejor. Se decía, convencido mas que nada.

¿Y porque sentía un extraño vacio?

Era como si le faltara algo. Como si aún no hubiera cumplido todos sus sueños. Solo los mas básicos para vivir en armonía y en paz. Como realmente quería.

Que seria esa sensación...

Cuando acabo de practicar con unas cuantas shuriken, y agilizar su velocidad con el sharingan, tomo sus cosas y empezó a marcharse tomando nuevamente el camino del lago.

—¡Hey! ¡Itachi!

Escucho que lo llamaron y retuvo sus pasos. Al voltear para ver de quien se trataba, una vieja amiga suya estaba corriendo por el camino contrario que daba al distrito del Clan.

—¡Hola Itachi!—saludo Izumi. Que cargaba una bolsa de comestibles que su madre le había encargado para la despensa de esa semana. Al ver que Itachi caminaba solo por el lago, no pudo mas que ir a saludarlo y acompañar al fruto de sus pensamientos mas entrañables. Ahora que Itachi era Capitan Anbu, pocas veces podía verlo por la aldea o por el distrito. Se preguntaba, que hacia Itachi en sus dias libres. Y ahora que lo veía con esas armas ninja sobre el estuche que cargaba, sabia que su amigo se dedicaba a entrenar todos los dias. Sin excepción. Como todo un buen shinobi.

—Izumi. —respondio UChiha— no te había visto hace algún tiempo.

—Eso es porque siempre estas ocupado. ¿Pero que tal si vamos a comer algo y platicamos? ¿Que dices? ¿Te animarias?

El mas alto vio un brillo de ilusion en los ojos de su amiga. Estuvo tentado a aceptar, pero la verdad era que estaba algo cansado y mañana tendría que levantarse muy temprano para ir a la oficina del hokage. Recibió un mensaje de un genin.

—Lo siento Izumi—se disculpo Itachi, sintiendose un poco mal al ver que ese brillo desaparecia— tengo que preparar algunas cosas. Quizás en otra ocasión

Izumi no protesto. Solo cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, esta vez sonriendo.

—No hay problema Itachi. Avisame cuando estés desocupado. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Itachi sonrió, asintiendo a lo que su amiga decía. Se despidieron y cada uno tomo caminos diferentes.

El distrito Uchiha era uno bastante alejado de la aldea. Le tomaba un poco de tiempo llegar hasta allí. Hace tiempo, las dificultades por el territorio de la aldea, hicieron que los Uchiha se plantearan la posibilidad de rebelarse en contra del Hokage actual. Pero apareció un loco de la nada que había despertado el poder del Kyubi, ocasionando que los Uchiha se remidieran de sus acciones. Aún así, varios dirigentes de los distintos clanes de konoha, estaban seguros de que los Uchiha fueron los causantes de todo. Así que, al no tener pruebas, con su padre muerto, no tuvieron mas opción que desplazarse hasta uno de los rincones mas alejados de la aldea. Al principio se opusieron, pero era eso o el exilio de todos los Uchiha.

La guerra había ocasionado muchas muertes, eso le dio una valiosa leccion.

"Si eres fuerte, tendrás mas oportunidades de defender a tus seres queridos"

Itachi lo supo a sus cuatro años de edad. La guerra había hecho mella en él. Podria decirse que su vida entera la entregaba a la lucha y la justicia para que el mundo ninja, fuera un mundo mas pacifico. Con menos muertes.

Cuando llego a su residencia, se preparo una taza de té y se sentó cruzando las piernas frente a la mesita que estaba en el centro de todo. La habitacion estaba vacía. El silencio reinaba la casa entera. Era mas de lo que podía soportar. Ya que sus pensamientos lo orillaban a recordar parte de su pasado. Parte de su niñez y adolescencia. Ya faltaba poco para cumplir la mayoria de edad. Un pensamiento fugaz le llego de pronto, quedando un minuto allí, entre su razonamiento lógico.

¿Realmente iba a estar así toda la vida?

Sintiendo ese vacio en su interior, sin saber con certeza de que se trataba. Que o quien se encargaria de llenarlo. O solo era que solo estaba pensando en formar una familia.

Bueno, una de dos. O los traumas del pasado lo estaban afectando, o temía morir solo sin llegar a casarse y tener hijos.

No supo si la primera, era peor que la otra. En fin, ya llegaría ese momento. Faltaba poco para que llegara la mujer que compartiria sus dias con el. Que le diera hijos. Y que lo acompañaria en su lecho de muerte.

¿Porque entonces, ese vacio seguía molestandolo?. Se preguntó, molesto por no saber que le ocurria. Siendo que la gente siempre lo considero un genio y un shinobi muy capaz.

"Problemas existenciales"

Pensó el moreno. Esa era una etapa que ya había cruzado. Y había entendido que divagar sobre ellas, solo hacia que la sensación se incrementara aún mas. Así que no pensó más sobre ello. Lavo la taza que había utilizado, y se fue a dormir.

.

Un ruido lo despertó. Aún era de noche cuando aún un poco somnoliento, se levanto a las tres de la mañana. Se sentó sobre su cama y se puso de pie para ir a ver que producia ese sonido.

Cuando finalmente supo que no provenia de la casa, se dirigió a los corrales de los cerdos. Allí tampoco había nada. Escucho de nuevo ese sonido, así que supo de donde salia el ruido.

"El gallinero"

El gallinero era una casita del tamaño de un invernadero. Allí tenia varias gallinas que cada día ponian huevos. Sasuke lo ayudaba a sacar a todas las gallinas para comer y darles agua. Lo mal que se ponia su tonto hermanito cuando le decía que limpiara el gallinero, cuando ésta estaba tan sucia, llena de un olor a excremento y plumas volando por el aire, le hicieron reír un poco.

Al entrar escucho unos sonidos de las gallinas que aleteaban de vez en cuando. Se pregunto, si las gallinas no estaban despiertas y lo estaban engañando con su actitud callada. Y burlandose en secreto de él, solo para fastidiarlo.

"Dios. Ya me volví loco" Uchiha pensó, dando una mirada a los cajones que hacían de cama para las gallinas. Algo curioso, se aproximo a los cajones donde guardaban a los polluelos. Cuando era un niño, su madre que en paz descanse, le había regalado uno, el cual cuido muy bien, hasta convertirse en un gallo grande y fuerte. Lo malo fue que, un día después de llegar de su misión, se hallara con la noticia de que la habían vendido al dueño de un puesto de comida. Y aunque trato de recuperar a su gallo, fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora, al ver a esos encantadores y durmientes polluelos, le daban ganas de darle uno a un niño, para que lo cuidara como si fuera una mascota. Pero eso seria imposible. Que niño de la aldea, quería un pollo de mascota. Los niños preferian un perro o un gato. Sonrió por su loca idea.

Cuando el sueño volvió otra vez, se levanto de un cajón en el que se había sentado, para ir a dormir un par de horas mas.

Su casa tenia varias habitaciones, pero allí solo vivían su hermano y el. Desde que Sasuke era un bebe. Y el un niño.

Acomodandose de nuevo en su futon, se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Algo cayo al piso.

Inmediatamente Itachi se levanto como un resorte. El sonido había provenido de la cocina. Activo el Sharingan para ver mejor y camino sigiloso por los pasillo y las escaleras, esperando toparse con un enemigo que se había infiltrado en su hogar. Otro sonido, esta vez de una olla cayendo al suelo. Blandio el kunai que tenia en la mano, preparado para eliminar al intruso.

Y entonces todo paso demasiado rápido.

Itachi entro en la cocina. Lo primero que vio, fue el momento en que una sartén se caia al suelo y algo se movía en medio de la oscuridad, hasta desaparecer por debajo del fregadero. Su primer impulso fue percibir el chacra del enemigo. Pero no sintió más que una débil presencia.

Prendio el foco de la cocina y la estancia se ilumino. Con cautelosos pasos, se traslado hasta estar frente al fregadero. Se acuclillo para ver quien era el intruso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¡Pero que...!

En otro lugar uno de los integrantes del equipo siete se movía inquieto. Se había despertado por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que hacían al chocar con la ventana. Su misión ya estaba por finalizar. Solo tenían que acompañar al señor feudal hasta su casa y salvar su oro de posible ladrones. Nada emocionante ni algo que le interesaba.

—Sasuke... ¿Estas despierto?

—Hn.

Aquella sencilla respuesta molesto a su rubio compañero. Éste se levanto de la cama en donde descansaba y le señaló con el dedo.

—No me digas "Hn" Haces que quiera golpearte. Engreído— mascullo Naruto, inflando los mofletes para dar a entender que estaba molesto.

Sasuke no respondió. Sus ojos veían por la ventana que estaba detrás del rubio. Este dejo su actitud acusatoria, y observo mas el semblante del moreno.

—¿Estas bien Sasuke?

Esta vez pregunto sintiendose preocupado. Sasuke estaba actuando raro desde que salieron de la aldea. Y no sabia porque.

—¿Estas molesto?—cuestiono de nuevo. Pero el moreno no respondió. Su mirada seguía clavada en la ventana. El rubio trato de que eso no lo molestara. —¡No me digas que es por la cena de anoche, teme! ¡Ya te explique que tenia hambre y el misero feudal no quiso convidarme de su bufet de navidad! ¡Asi que no tenia mas opción que comerme la tuya! ¡Despues de todo, la hija del mendigo te echó el ojo encima y te dio una suculenta cena! ¡Oye teme! ¿!Me estas escuchando!?

Otra vez silencio.

—¿Sabes que? ¡Olvidalo! ¡Yo solo trataba de ayudarte!—grito por ultima vez, se cubrió con las sábanas de un tirón y se hizo el dormido. Sasuke lo ignoraria como siempre hacia. Muy típico de él.

Aveces se preguntaba, como alguien así podía ser admirado y perseguido —hasta acosado—por todas las niñas de la aldea. Eso no tenia sentido. Incluso Sakura. Ella le haría un altar con su nombre si pudiera.

—Solo estaba... solo estoy preocupado.

—¿Que? ¿Porque, teme?—se saco las sabanas de encima y le envío una mirada a su amigo. Esta vez lo veía a los ojos.

Antes de responder, Sasuke se quedo encontrando la mejor excusa para no evidenciar la preocupación por otra persona.

—Hace algún tiempo... —prosiguio el moreno. Deteniendose un momento. Opto por empezar de nuevo—Itachi suele entrenar demasiado.

—Ya. Pero eso es normal. Todos los Shinobis entrenan y mas si el es Capitán Anbu. —explico lo obvio. La preocupación de Sasuke no tenia sentido. Se suponía que Itachi era uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Otra vez, Sasuke volvió a decir algo.

—A eso voy. No me interrumpas, Dobe.—reprendio al rubio, que volvió a inflar los mofletes. Burlandose, continuo, volviendo a enseriarse —hace un mes, Itachi salio muy temprano de casa. Pensé que iría a la torre Hokage por alguna misión. Así siguió varios dias. Yo le pregunte si estaba vigilando a alguien por las noches, a lo que el me respondió: "Si fuera una misión, no seria correcto que te lo dijera". Y aún así, no me conto nada. Me dejo con la duda. Ahora no estoy seguro de que se trate de una misión

—¿Porque lo dices Sasuke?

El moreno recordó algunas cosas que habían sucedido últimamente. Cuando Itachi solía volver de su "misión" y volver a salir sin siquiera haber cenado. Suspiró, sintiendo que la preocupación se incrementaba.

—Un día lo encontré en el bosque, inconciente.

—¿¡Que!?

.

Itachi ya había dado con el responsable del ruido que se originó en su cocina. Estaba bajo del fregadero, hecho una bolita para que no lo viera. Pero ya la había pillado, así que trato de sacarla con sutiles acercamientos que lograran distraerla y luego agarrarla antes de que se asustara más y dejara de poner huevos.

—Vamos pequeña. Ven aquí.

La ave estaba realmente asustada. Su cabeza estaba oculta entre el plumaje de su pecho y su pies desnudos estaban arrinconados. Itachi podria sostenerla sin problema, pero no seria una buena idea. Las gallinas suelen tardar meses en poner un huevo después de haber sufrido un episodio que alterara sus nervios. Y si eso sucedia, lamentablemente seria sacrificada para otros usos. E itachi sabia que era muy cruel de los humanos aprovecharse de la carne de los animales. Siendo que eran seres vivos que también sentian dolor.

— Vamos ven. No te haré daño.

Al ver que sus intentos no funcionaban, se aproximo a una de las ollas que estaban sobre la hornilla de la cocina y de ella sacó un poco de arroz. La rego por el suelo, asegurándose de que la gallina viera que hacia eso. Al instante, vio como el ave salia casi corriendo hasta donde estaban los granos de arroz. Empezando a picotear en el suelo para comerlos.

—Asi que tenias hambre. —susurro Itachi, observando como el ave blanca comia rapidamente.

Espero paciente hasta que terminara. Sonrió levemente, cuando la gallina termino de comer y espero a que él regara otro poco más. Algo dudoso, saco otro poco de arroz para darselo. No podía darle mucho, ya que el arroz era perjudicial para animales de su tipo*.

—Ahora me pregunto como llegaste hasta aqui—itachi pregunto al aire. Se suponía que todas las gallinas estaban en la casita de madera. ¿Como pudo salirse de allí, si se aseguró de cerrarla desde afuera? El tenia las llaves del gallinero guardados en la pared de su habitacion. Y lo mas sorprendente, ¿Como entró a la casa? ¿Que hacia en la cocina? No le parecia lógico imaginar que la gallina haya entrado solo para servirse algo para comer y luego marcharse. Algo debió llamar su atención.

Vio que el ave ya había terminado. Prácticamente había barrido el piso.

—Bien. Hora de ir a la cama.

Lógicamente lo dijo de broma. El iba a llevar a la gallina al gallinero y después tratarla de dormir un poco para no andar desmayandose por cualquier lado. Ya le había pasado con anterioridad y Sasuke lo había reprendido por esto. El medico que lo había atendido, dijo que solo era falta de sueño y por no alimentarse debidamente. Le dieron unas cuantas pastillas y algunas otras recomendaciones.

Con cautela, empezó a cargar a la gallina, quien esta vez no había huido despavorida. Se dejo cargar y se aseguró de tenerla bien sujeta. A pocos pasos de salir por la puerta, la gallina empezó a aletear con sus grandes alas entre sus brazos e Itachi se vio obligado a soltarla.

Aturdido, vio que la gallina nuevamente se había adentrado en la casa, esta vez viendola subir por las escaleras.

—Que rápida.

El comportamiento de esa ave le estaba preocupando. Era como si no hubiese querido volver al gallinero.

No le quedo de otra mas que ir detrás de ella. Al final, no dormiria nada por la molesta ave.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Cuando termino de contar lo sucedido con su hermano, Naruto lo miraba como si le hubieran salido un grano en la nariz. El rubio empezó a reirse tontamente, cosa que enfureció y descoloco al Uchiha.

—¿Se puede saber de que te ries?—mascullo, molesto.

—Es que... ¡Ja!... No te entiendo...Me dices que Itachi fue al medico. Entonces ya todo esta bien. No entiendo porque sigues preocupado. Yo conozco a tu hermano, y te aseguro que nada podria pasarle. Es tan fuerte como mi papa.

—Hn. No es eso. No tiene que ver nada con su fuerza ni su habilidad. Es ...

—¡Dilo! ¿Acaso Itachi es parte de un grupo de criminales asesinos que quieren dominar el mundo?—Se burlo el Uzumaki. Su voz claramente sarcastica. Sasuke le vio mal.

—No seas estupido. Itachi es fuerte pero...

—Habla de una vez. Que no estoy adivino para saber lo que te pasa.

—Siento que ya es hora de que el forme su propia familia.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio. Naruto analizaba el mensaje. La voz de Sasuke había salido extraña. Como si estuviera cansado o afligido.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? !Por Dios! ¡Itachi ya tiene dieciocho...!

—No me refería a la edad.

—Entonces no te comprendo. Haces todo un drama para decirme algo que le pasa a todas las personas del mundo. Es normal. Mi padre siempre me dice que la familia es parte de uno. Y tu hermano ya es adulto ¿no? Que se consiga una mujer y que forme su familia y asunto cerrado.

Lo que Naruto no sabia, era que Sasuke se sentía mal por aquella posibilidad. Itachi había sido como un padre para el. Si se casaba y tenia hijos, le tocaria el papel de tío gruñon y tendría que soportar a mocosos que babearian sobre él. Y tendría que soportar a la mujer de su hermano. Como todo un buen cuñado... ¡Bah!

Que molesto seria. No permitiría que ninguna loca mujer se acercara a Itachi para tener otros hijos igual de locos. Preferiría que fuera una mujer callada, buena esposa, con modales, alguien a la altura de Itachi. Podria ser alguien del Clan. Habían muchas mujeres del distrito que suspiraban por su hermano. Mas le valia encontrar a una que fuera distinta a las demás. Una chica humilde, pero no demasiado. Alguien segura de si misma, pero no prepotente. O chocarian de inmediato. Ya pensaria en los requisitos que tendría una mujer para ser esposa oficial de Itachi.

—Oye teme. ¿En que piensas?

—En nada. Callate y duermete.

—¡Seras teme!

Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a dormir las escasas horas que quedaban. Uno con la mente entre lanas de oveja y cuencos de Ramen. Otro, con la firme decisión de conseguirle una buena esposa a su nissan*

.

Cerca del amanecer, Itachi veía con rareza a la gallina que estaba sentada entre las sabanas de su futon. La ave se había puesto a dormitar y él no habia hecho nada para que se retirara de allí.

Prefirió tomar un pergamino de técnicas ancestrales y empezar a leer un poco.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, la gallina había empezado a cacarear. Itachi creyó prudente llevarla al gallinero. Pero recordó la noche anterior y pensó que algo deberia estar asustando a la pobrecita.

Estuvo pensando un poco y tomó su decisión.

Media hora después, Itachi se encontraba en la oficina del cuarto Hokage. El Uchiha vestia su uniforme Anbu y estaba arrodillado en señal de respeto hacia su superior.

Minato estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Sus facciones estaban tensas y contrariadas. Y es que Itachi estaba frente a él. Había llegado puntual y tenia la máscara sobre su rostro. Pero... Había algo raro.

—Hola Itachi.

—Hokage-sama, buenos dias.—Saludo Uchiha, respetuosamente.

Silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Que hace "esa" gallina aquí?

CONTINUARA...

*El estomago de las aves se inflama por el arroz.

*Hermano.

XD PURAS MIERDAS ESCRIBO

TUT ES QUE NO ME AGUANTE. LLAMENME PENDEJA, PERO SOY FAN DEL ITALLLINA. (Itachi x Gallina) :3

Y pos... :V Siempre eh querido averiguar porque los hombres fuertes sienten debilidad por los animales frágiles y desamparados...

Pfffff~ *trata de aguantar la risa*

Y como ven. Sasuke iniciara su búsqueda para conseguirle esposita al papucho Itaaaachan.

Y algo mas. Esto no es zoofilia jajaja xD

*/* Emmmm... Comentarios?

Matta ne!


End file.
